


The Gardener

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a planet filled with plants, I'll be the gardener.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed to vent feelings out in a metaphor

I'll be the gardener.

I'll be the gardener for the abandoned flower garden. Left alone in sorrow, isolation. I suspect the plants in said flower garden would be abundant. Some would be aggressive, afraid. Unhappy, unjust. Left alone, robbed of their wealth, dying. Acting in negative feelings they might not be able to control.

I'll be the gardener. The one that has to tend to everyone's needs. Water, fertilizer, or maybe just plain sunlight. Even if I have to deal with encountering thorns and various inconveniences, I'll take it. As the gardener, it is my duty. My will. 

I'll be the gardener. The flowers I take care of must always be tended to, no matter what. Even if I stumble, get sick, or even poisoned, I must do my work. I need to help these flowers grow. It is my duty. My will.

I'll be the gardener. When I die, my body shall be one with the earth, tending the garden for one last time.

I am the gardener.

I will always be the gardener.


End file.
